


A future worth risking

by ChiShibuya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years, upon years Italy faces the fact the he loves Germany, the nation who always protected him, that always loved him..</p>
            </blockquote>





	A future worth risking

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own hetalia, only this fanfiction belongs to me. -ChiShibuya

He was quiet, he didn't know how to respond. Italy had at long last confessed his feelings. The words rang in his head. "I love you, I have for such a long time Ludwig.." He got his call back and wrapped his arms around the thin nation tears welling up in his eyes. "I love you..."


End file.
